


流矢

by sinweety



Category: Sparrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinweety/pseuds/sinweety





	

中下  
隔壁传来老旧的唱腔戏，咿咿呀呀地扰得人心烦意乱。  
这是那日在浅水湾酒店跟陈深见面后的第十天，快半个月了，那个电话却一直没有打来。  
唐山海说不清这是什么感觉，他清楚记得陈深吻上他时身上散发出的留兰酒的气息，冷冽又带着些暧昧，就像他这个人。那股气息随着唇舌纠缠侵入了唐山海的心中，可是却只轻轻扫了一下又退开了。  
手指无意识地攥紧帘子又放下，唐山海自嘲地笑了声，这样近乎无礼地行径按自己的性子本该狠狠打上几拳，为何心底仍隐隐对那通迟迟未来的电话有期待呢。他不是个自欺欺人的人，唐山海知道即使陈深行着自己最厌恶的那种行径，他还是无可阻挡地将自己烙印到了唐山海心里。  
虽然陶大春那之后多次跟他说过陈深数不胜数的风流韵事，还有排得浅水湾饭店饶一圈的相亲对象。

就在此时，他听到徐家夫妇愤懑地声音传了上来，本来就老旧的楼板哪能隔得住音呢？他垂了垂眼，提着早就收拾好的箱子走了下去。

“你说说啊，我们碧城哪点没他好？”沈惠有些气愤地将手里的帕子甩到徐放身上，他们俩本是Beta，好不容易女儿分化成了O，本打着如意的算盘，倒被唐山海横插一脚。  
“我是看出来了，就是会勾搭男人，怪不得那些日本兵都被迷的鬼魂不着调。哼，还想搭着陈生飞上枝头做凤凰，这样的O……”  
“你少说两句让人听到。”徐放有些为难，这事儿说到底若人家陈深没那个意思，还能逼不成？只是自己家里是彻底闹翻了。徐碧城回来后跟徐家人很是哭诉了一番，大家面上都不太好看。特别是沈惠第一次当着唐山海的面说那些不检点、拖油瓶之类的话，让当初被千托万嘱、还被塞了一大笔钱照顾唐山海的徐放有些难办。

刚好，就在徐放没想好怎么安抚沈惠时，唐山海平静又有礼地声音传来，“碧城的事我很抱歉，我今晚就搬出去好了。”  
“哎山海这么晚了……”徐放听他这样说，心底虽想这祖宗可算走了，嘴上却还要挽留下。  
唐山海冲他淡淡一笑，迎着冷风出了门，远远地还能听到沈惠抱怨的声音。毕竟这是他生活了几年的地方， 心中到底还有点牵挂。所以，他又来到徐碧城的房门口放下了一只兔子玩偶，这个年代的Omega朝不保夕，他希望徐碧城不要像他一样丢了家，也迷失了方向。

十一月末的香港，还是有些冷的味道的，不知是因为永不停止的战争，还是慌乱的人心。  
路上还是灯红酒绿的，唐山海提着箱子，想着自己的落脚地，总不可能真的去陈深的房子。他刚这样想就又掐了自己一下，今晚这已经是第三次从不想干的话题想到陈深了，那个痞子样的人凭什么老被自己念叨。他不由又挺了挺胸，紧了紧手里的东西，大步沿着扑秃扑秃的灯杆向前走，直到被一辆车拦了下来。  
自古从来只有人拦车，哪有车拦人？唐山海冷着脸瞧着那车里的人探出个脑袋，竟然是陈深。  
“嗨，蜜糖，我们又见面了。”  
陈深叼着根烟，用手打了个招呼。

 

午夜的永乐汇还是像喧闹的不夜城，唐山海朴素的白衬衫跟破旧的行李箱在一群少爷小姐中很是不搭。  
陈深不顾唐山海反对把他拐上了车，带到了这里，期间还是满是愧疚地解释了下商铺事情多没来得及打电话。  
我看是相亲多。  
唐山海见着对面的陈深又笑盈盈地接过身旁小姐递过的酒，脸色又冷了下来。香港的小报上每天都有陈生的身影，某某名门小姐相亲相得热火朝天呢。  
不过，像陈深这样的人，生活里都是面具，假意真情的戏码玩得那是跟接吻一样熟练。唐山海一时也看不出他此时这样的行为到底是何意，只得被他拥到一群少爷中间，推杯换盏笑语风声。  
几乎整个少年时代都在黄埔度过的唐山海哪里受过这种待遇，可他又不肯服输，只好装出一副也是上过很多这种场面的样子，好在他是天生的演员，在陈深戏谑地目光中，饮下了第一杯酒。  
“陈生，哪里来的少爷？上品呀。”同来的黄爷凑过来跟陈深说话，大金牙一露，目光闪过一丝欲望的色彩。  
“不是少爷，是我追的人。”陈深笑笑，举杯跟黄爷碰了一下。  
“您莫诓我老黄，这香港城什么人要您追？”  
陈深听他这话，将手指放在唇上，低头晃晃酒杯说，“我还没追到呢。”

 

色彩迷幻的灯光，加上吵杂的音乐和喧闹，让周身一切显得不真实。  
唐山海感觉不是很好，他一时觉得还在唐家，一时又发现自己在那个日本人手里，忽而场景里又有了陈深那天在浅水湾酒店的身影，然后徐家夫妇的声音还回荡在耳间，他发不出反驳的声音，只能眼睁睁地听那些让自己心碎又委屈的话。  
这是哪里？他迷茫地用手指摸索周围，却只摸到了一张很大的床，柔软的触感让他忍不住往上面贴了上去，冰凉的蚕丝让理智回来了一些。

他酒量其实很好，只不过现在的头晕和发热明显不是正常酒醉的症状，况且那些鸡尾酒的玩意儿也不会让他醉成这样。

为什么？

很快他就知道了答案。  
臀缝间微微的濡湿，后穴间那种让人忍不住想要被填满的感觉让细滑布料包裹的身体轻颤着，喘息从滟色的唇间溢出。  
这是……发情期。  
他浑身无力，即使轻轻地与丝被间的摩擦都让身体颤栗，看不见的地方欲望在轻轻抬头，引诱着唐山海。他不由自主地在燥热下扯开了自己的衬衫，然后白皙的手指毫无章法地在胸膛乳尖上挣扎，他像条溺水的鱼，需要有人来帮帮他。  
唇被咬出些血丝，或许是因为刚才大厅里的Alpha太多加上酒精，这次的发情期比任何一次都更让人难以忍受。他在理智和情欲间徘徊，最终忍着羞耻与难堪，将白皙修长的手指滑到已经被黏液充溢的后穴间，抚慰起自己。  
第一次他的脑中有了可幻想的影像，竟然是陈深。  
海地草根混合白菊的味道飘满了整个房间。

 

与此同时，永乐汇后面的暗巷里，陈深将一张纸条塞到了另一个藏在阴影的人手里。  
他警觉地看了眼四周，神色已经完全没有平日里轻佻和漫不经心，一把手枪被他藏在风衣里，他知道今夜是最后的机会，只许成功不许失败。然后这笔物资将会随着英国人的货轮开往上海，那里会有他们的人接应，这些东西将作为之后战斗的重要军资被送往湘南基地。  
“你不能暴露，陈深同志。”那人走前轻轻地拥抱了他一下。  
“不会的。”陈深瞧了瞧二楼的房间，里面有着微弱的昏黄灯光，隐隐的香气从中传出来。  
“胜利会属于我们。”  
最后他又恢复了往常陈大少的模样，叼着烟顺着铁栏爬上二楼窗台。

你就是那个懂我的人。  
下一  
每个房间的窗帘背后都有不为人知的事在发生着，深夜藏匿着秘密，也掩盖了真实。肉体的交缠仿佛是甜蜜的糖果，在混乱世道间饮鸩止渴的人们趋之若鹜。当陈深看见赤裸着身体在床上挣扎的唐山海时，他也成为了这些人之中的一员。  
他知道他是最好的。

可是没有想到这样好。

丝被凌乱地覆在唐山海身上，却露出雪白的背脊和修长的双腿，浓郁的信息素充盈了整个房间，可以挑起任何一个Alpha的征服欲。  
在酒精和Alpha信息素激发下的发情让唐山海不由想要东西安抚自己，单单是手指已经无法满足体内泛起的燥热和欲望。他咬着唇艰难地想找回些理智，在陌生的房间做这些事情让人感到羞赧而不安，Omega只能沦为别人性欲的发泄物么，只能受控于无法抗拒的发情期么，他跟自己赌气一样不愿屈服于这些，他一直都是个固执的人。  
他撑着手臂摸到了床头矮桌上的洋酒瓶，然后一下将其打碎，里面浆红色酒液溅上了雪白的床单，浸染出一道道血色的痕迹。碎片也散落一地，他颤抖地抓着一块就要往自己小臂上划去。  
有人拦住了他。  
那个人还是像第一次见面时一样带着玩味的笑看着他，只是这次那人占足了先机。  
“山海，不要伤害自己。”陈深强势地扔了他指间的玻璃片，然后扣住他的手，吻住了他的眼睛，也蒙蔽了他的心。  
“会让我心疼。”  
他的唇从眼睛滑到脖颈，然后在侧边的腺体上重重烙下自己的痕迹，凛冽的留兰酒侵占了海地草的甘甜，还要征服全部。  
唐山海被陈深身上释放出的Alpha信息素弄得更加难受，他想挣脱陈深的桎梏，可手放在他肩上却不听话地将他拉近。男人灵巧地逗弄他身前的玉茎，又极富技巧性地用舌尖勾勒胸前的乳尖，让粉嫩的从未被触碰的地方绽现更迷人的色泽。  
“嗯…… 陈深……”本就敏感至极的身体在陈深手中第一次释放了出来，偏偏男人还不放过他，轻轻吮吸乳珠，好像真能吸出什么似的，这让唐山海只能被迫靠在男人怀里喘息，极力忍耐唇间的呻吟。  
“今天要谢谢你。”陈深见唐山海受不住似地仰头露出细白的脖颈，便放缓了动作，温柔地用手抹去他额际的汗水，然后弯腰含住了刚刚释放又抬头的玉茎。  
“……唔……”  
唐山海虽然当初被送给日本人前被培训了很多有关Omega情事的技巧，但那时毕竟年少，这么多年，真正有人触碰到他的，陈深还是第一个。  
实际上陈深也忍得很辛苦，但他不想伤害唐山海，他想唐山海可能并不知道当初他所执行的那个任务，情报就是他传递。他也是后来才知道，那次任务让唐山海失去了什么。  
日本人对待Omega的手段极其残忍，唐山海活着出来是他的幸运，但却让陈深感到心疼。陈深知道，国难当前，想要有得到必须要有人牺牲，每个抱着赴死决心的人都不需要别人的同情和怜悯。他是，唐山海亦是。  
“嗯……别……”玉茎被男人仔细舔弄，过去每次发情期，唐山海都是靠硬撑过去的，实在挨不住就把自己绑起来或者划上几刀用疼痛来麻木。他哪里经得过这样细致又温柔地抚慰？陈深轻易地让唐山海再次释放，腿间被酒液和白浊弄得一片旖旎，。  
处于情动中的Omega，发型没了平日的刻板和庄肃，垂下来的头发显得唐山海年纪很轻，他被按在陈深怀里，两颗心贴在一起。  
陈深想着唐山海这样青涩的表现可看得出当真是未经人事，他只好安慰下自己身前的家伙，想要起身拿些润滑的东西。可这时却被唐山海拉住了。唐山海睁开泛红的眼角，看着陈深，轻轻地说，“别走……难受……”  
陈深感到掌中的身体随着发情期变得更加柔软，而眼前的双眸却因为生理性的泪水有些水润，看起来有莫名委屈的感觉，这些戳中了陈深许久未叩开的心房。  
所以他用力打横抱起唐山海，开始用手指继续开拓那已经被身体分泌的滑腻液体润湿的娇嫩穴口。


End file.
